Harry, Ron and Hermione's Secrets
by HPfan58
Summary: Harry and Hermione have been keeping a secret from Ron and now think they should tell him the truth.
1. Harry and Hermione's Secret

**Title: Harry and Hermione's Secret**

**Rated: G**

**Summary: Harry and Hermione have been keeping a secret from Ron and now think they should tell him the truth...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it's all J.K Rowing's doing.**

**Author's note: I hope you will enjoy reading this story! I'm working on chapter two : - ) Please read and review! Thanks,**

**-Hpfan58**

**

* * *

**

"Harry, we should tell Ron today about our little secret we've been keeping from him." said Miss Hermione Granger one of Harry Potter's best friends. Ron Weasly is also Harry's best friend.

"Not yet, I don't think he's ready," said Harry Potter.

"Oh, come on Harry! He has to know sometime... unless you want total strangers telling him."

"I just don't want him to be mad at us."

"Why would he be mad? We've known him for six years! And since it's our seventh year at Hogwarts, the hardest one yet I hear, I think he'd understand."

"Oh, fine but I'm not telling him, you are."

"Ok, let's go." Harry and Hermione headed down the spiral staircase down to the common room where they found Ron on the couch trying to work on his Potions homework which was given by Professor Snape two weeks ago.

"Can you believe this homework Snape has given us? Talk about hard!" Ron said.

"Ron, that was easy homework." Hermione told Ron.

"Easy for you! Not for me. I have to name all the ingredients to a Forgetfulness Potion and guess what! I forgot every ingredient! You'd think I'd know at least one but no. I don't know any or the - "

"Ron," Hermione interrupted. "Harry and I have to tell you something." She looked at Harry and back at Ron.

"Er, ok, shoot."

"Harry, tell him."

"You said you would te - " Harry said.

"We both will." Hermione said back.

"Ron, Hermione and I have been um..." Harry started to say.

"You and Hermione have been what? What are you two trying to say?" Ron wondered out loud.

"What Harry is trying to say is that we've been um..."

"Dating," said Harry and Hermione together.

"Wow, ok." Said Ron frowning.

"For a year now, we've been girlfriend and boyfriend. Are you ok with that?" said Hermione nervously. Then, Ron's frown turned into a smile.

"Of course I'm ok with it! It's about time!" Ron finally said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"What I mean is, duh, I'm ok. The whole school was waiting for you two to hook up! Took a while didn't it?"

"So you're ok with me and Hermione?"

"Are you deaf? Isn't that what I just said?"

"Yeah, but what about you? Are you going to 'hook up' with anyone yet?" Hermione asked.

"Yup, I've got my eye on Cho Chang." Ron answered.


	2. Ron's Turn

**Title: Ron's Turn**

**Rated: G**

**Summary: Now, it's Ron that has to tell Harry and Hermione a secret that he's been keeping from them.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is all J.K Rowling's work, not mine.**

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this story. I'm working on the third chapter! Sorry this is so short! Please review, thanks!**

**-HPfan58**

* * *

"Cho Chang?" Harry said, "That name rings a bell."

"HARRY!" Hermione said, "You liked her in your fourth and fifth year! Remember?"

"Oh yeah! I knew I recognized that name!"

"Well anyways," Ron said, "Let me go get her – well since we're in the Gryffindor common room, why don't we meet in the library in about five minutes?"

"Ok, see you there." Hermione said.

Ron went to find Cho. Harry and Hermione headed straight to the library hand in hand smiling at each other. When they got there, Ron and Cho were already at their favorite table.

"Hi, Harry." Cho sighed. "Hi, Hermione."

"Hey." Harry and Hermione said.

"Um, anyways," Ron said looking at Harry and them said again, "Anyways, Cho and I would like to tell you two that we've been dating for a year."

"So, when Harry and I were out on a date – " Hermione said.

"We were too." Cho interrupted.

"Oh, ok," Harry said, "Cool."

"Why don't we go on a double date?" Hermione said. "We're going to Hogsmeade this weekend. How about it?"


End file.
